1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forecasting system, which takes advantage of an E-mail system of the internet or mobile phone which supports Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) to forecast via different terminals menstruation periods of a woman.
2. Description of Related Art
When female humans reach puberty, they begin menstruation, which indicates the females are capable of conception. A healthy nonpregnant woman continuously repeats her period till reaching her menopause. Menstruation is usually a disturbance for women, especially career women who may have very tight business schedules. A woman has to remember her starting day of last menses to calculate her ovulation day, impregnable days and starting and ending days of a following menstrual flow, in order to smoothly prepare for different times of a menstruation.
However, it is generally difficult for a woman to remember her starting day of last menses every time, and particularly to learn different formulas of calculation of ovulation days, impregnable days and starting and ending days of a following menstrual flow. Moreover it is much more difficult for a woman whose menstruation is irregular to remember her starting day of a last menses every time and calculate different days of a following menstruation.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a simple, convenient and recollectable forecasting system for women to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a forecasting system, which takes advantage of an E-mail system of the internet to forecast via different terminals different days of a following menstruation of a woman, such as a mobile telephone which supports WAP or a personal computer which is capable of connecting with the internet. The working of the forecasting system includes entering relative information of menstruation of a woman via a terminal, establishing a data base in a data server of the internet depending on the entered information, calculating ovulation days, impregnable days, starting and ending days of a following menstrual flow of the woman, and sending out an inquired forecast information to the woman via the terminal.